


ZeldaFell (Zelda x Undertale AU)

by MCJD931



Series: Guardianverse [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Adult Link (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Majora's Mask, Ocarina of Time, Post-Majora's Mask, Post-Ocarina of Time, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, mentions of other fanfictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCJD931/pseuds/MCJD931
Summary: Cross-Posted from wattpad and FanFiction.Net.A Prophecy dooms both the worlds of Hylia and Fell, but there is no hero in Hylia's Land Anymore, and a dark entity seeks the power residing in the young woman Frisk.6 Years Post-Majora's MaskPrevious Part in Guardianverse: None.Next Part in Guardianverse: Elemental Infinity (Ninjago x Marvel)





	1. Prologue

_**Note: References will be made to the next part of the series, Elemental Infinity (Ninjago x Marvel). However, you do not need Ninjago or Marvel knowledge to understand ZeldaFell, as they are miniscule and do not matter to the main plot of ZeldaFell.** _

_The True Shadow_

_The combination of Dark and Light_  
_Will bring shadows blight_  
_Hunting the TriForce_  
_Using souls to coerce_

_The Infinite Golden Master_

_A Darkness shall rise_  
_Backed by technology and magic alike_  
_clouded with dark purple eyes_  
_Infinity and Elements strike_

_The Dark Trifecta_

_If the last two succeed_  
_This one shall win_  
_If the last two fail_  
_Nine warriors shall hail_

_Three dark prophecies that will bring worlds to their knees._

_Goddess Hylia, outraged upon their discovery, committed a horrible act that transgressed the most sacred of laws._

_Dieties may not interfere in worlds that are not their own._

_But it was all for naught, as the first prophecy was brought upon the worlds of Hylia and Fell._

 


	2. Chapter 1

"We _don't have a way to contain it!"_

_"I have to die! Otherwise, everyone else will!"_

_"Dad, NO! Father!"_

\------------------------

Link woke up groggily. "Stupid Lost Woods... giving me nightmares..."

He looked around him.

"I REALLY should know better about those stupid woods by now. Where am I, another world? After Termina, anything's possible!"

He decided to explore more, winding up upon a red archway, the symbols on it unfamiliar to him.

"That proves it, I guess. Nothing for it but to press on."

\--------------------

Frisk, once again, left the Ruins and stepped foot in Snowdin again. Flowey was peeved at her, and he would be justified. Would be, if she had any control over the matter.

Nothing for it.

She was more worried about what HE would have to say about it.

"You are gonna pull something like that, and then act like everything is normal?"

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Reference: The "Forbidden Forest" is the canonical Group name for the Kokiri Forest and Lost Woods.

_A Half Hour after Link entered Fell_

"Hmm. What a nice old lady. She's very easily angered, but she means well."

Link had decidely made up his mind about the monsters of Fell, by the time he exited the Ruins. Sure, they were savage at first, but like the Deku Scrubs of Termina and the Forbidden Forest, they were sentient, and therefore, should be given a chance.

He saw a pair of two up ahead, and decided to walk up to them.

"-Do you see any one else with the ability to RESET here? Because I sure don't!"

"Well, I'm going to say this for the last time, I. DIDN'T. DO. IT."

As he got closer, he noticed that one was skeletal, and another looked suprisingly normal. The Skeleton sounded like a male, and the person looked and sounded female. Her ears were rounded like a Gerudo's, though, but her hair was brown, not red, and her skin tone was lighter.

He decided to interrupt.

"Uh, I don't know what you two are arguing about, but where is the exit to this cave?"

They seemed to be shocked upon noticing him, especially when seeing his ear shape and attire.

Probably NOT a good idea to just walk up to them and ask them a question.


	4. Chapter 3

"You look fucking ridiculous." Was the first response, coming from the skeletal humanoid.

"This coming from you two?" He said, not really putting any effort. After all, It was obvious, to him at least, that this world's norms are far different from that of Hyrule's or Termina's.

 _This world, unlike Termina, seems to share absolutely nothing in common with Hyrule._ Link thought, his thoughts shifting to how he could explain himself.

"What do you mean, us two? We're wearing completely normal clothes. You, on the other hand, are wearing some medieval shit. Not to mention you have pointed ears. I don't think I've ever heard of a human with pointed ears." The skeletal humanoid replied, the woman staying silent.

 _Is that a flower on her shoulder? Am I crazy or does it have a face?_ Link tried to clear his wandering mind. "Medieval?" He questioned, confused.

"You've never heard the term _Medieval_ before?" The woman said, clearly shocked.

"Uh, no?" Link scratched his head. _If they weren't utterly confused before, they are now._

The skeleton seemed to think for a few seconds, and then turned to address the woman. "Frisk, this isn't a coincidence. First the timeline resets, which you claim, was not your doing this time, then, some... _thing_ shows up?"

 _"This time?"_ "Hey! I'm not a thing, I'm a Hylian!"

"Frisk" seemed to ignore him, responding to the skeleton's statement. "What do you suggest?"

"I say we figure out what we can from the... _Hylian._ " The skeleton addressed Link once again. "If any of my guesses as to what you are and why you're here are correct, then you are probably just as confused as we are as to what you're doing here."

He extended his hand. "So, why don't all of us work together on figuring out what's going on."

Link considered his options for a moment. On one hand, he has no idea who these people are. On another hand, he has no idea how to return to Hyrule and how he got here.

After a few moments, he returned the skeleton's handshake.

 


	5. Chapter 4 - Darkness

“So there it is.”

The trio had taken one of Sans’s “shortcuts” to behind his house, exchanging names before they did so. Behind the house, a door lay open, revealing a small lab.

”I never knew you were a scientist.” Frisk said in wonder.

”You don’t know a lot of things about me.” Sans plainly stated. 

They entered the lab, Sans pulling out a syringe from one of the drawers.

”Link, I’m gonna need to take a blood sample.” 

 _Their technology seems superior._ Link noted, extending out his arm, pulling his tunic aside for the syringe.

Once the blood sample was gathered, Sans pulled out a computer attached to a device, inserting the syringe into the device. The Computer loaded, analyzing the blood sample.

Frisk decided to fill the silence with a question out of her concern. “Sans... you seem... on edge.”

Sans let out a sigh. “It’s obvious to you that I remember RESETs. When I woke up today, I was still changed. I wasn’t my violent “kill or be killed” self anymore. But no one else was. It was riveting. No one remembered but me. I didn’t fit. I-“

”You’re different, but everyone else is the same.” Link finished, staring off into space. 

“How did you-“ Sans was cut off by the distant screaming of his brother Papyrus.

”Sans! Wherever your lazy ass is, you’d better get over here!”

”Oh boy.” 

Sans gestured for the two humanoids to hide in the nearby woods, as he went around the house to speak to his brother.

”Pap- I mean Boss! What do ya need me for?”

”Sans. A human has entered Snowdin forest, although...”

“What, Boss?” 

“They have black skin. Not brown, but  _pitch black, like a shadow._ His eyes were _**RED**_. His ears were pointed.”

_No way... that can’t be..._

_**”And he had monster dust all over him.”**  
_


	6. Chapter 5 - Magic

“I’ll keep an eye socket out, boss.” Sans nervously said, eager to end this conversation.

”You’d better, Sans.” 

Sans rushed over to the two humanoids. “Frisk, I think we’ve found our culprit.”

”I know who that is.” Link stated, fingers reaching for his pouch.

”Huh?”

”His name is Dark Link. He’s a dark entity created to be my opposite, to try and defeat me. Though... him being here makes less sense then me being here.”

“How?” Frisk asked curiously.

“It’s a... long story.”

Sans went to check on the blood results, and came back with a page of notes.

”Your blood is human, although it has large concentrations of some form of Magic I’m not familiar with.”

”Goddess Blood...”

”Huh?”

”Goddess Blood. Hylians are descended from the Goddess Hylia. Our Royal Family has the strongest concentration, as direct descendants of the Goddess, enough for there to be a myth that women born into the Royal Family are reincarnations of Hylia, although... take that with a grain of salt.” Link responded, pointing to his pointed ears. 

”That must be what the difference between Hylians and Humans are.”

”Take me to Dark Link.” 

“What?” The two responded in shock.

”I can beat him. I’ve done it before.” He plainly stated.

”He has Levels Of ViolencE now.” Frisk said to Sans.

”Yes... which is why we have to go with him.” Sans replied.

”Levels Of ViolencE?” Link tilted his head to the side in confusion.

”When you murder out of bloodlust, you gain this power. It corrupts you... although based on your information he was already corrupted.”

”What you’re telling me is he’s more powerful because of your Magic.”

”Yes.”

Link sighed. “Just my damn luck... alright, let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 6: Power

They re-materialized at the long bridge in Snowdin. 

“How can there be a cliff this height underground?” Link said, looking around the bridge. It was more curious than fearful.

”There’s more ground beneath us than you realize.” Sans shrugged.

”I’ll take your word for it.” 

It didn’t take long for Link to spot the familiar red eyes coming from the shadows of a tree near the other side of the bridge. He pulled out his bow, and shot one single arrow, which was blocked by a darkness in the shape of his gilded sword.

”He’s here.”

The Dark counterpart slowly moved menacingly towards them, not saying a word.

Sans seemed to prepare a magic attack, while Frisk looked frustrated.

Link charged Magic into the arrow notched in his bow.  _Light,_ he thought. 

He released the arrow, and it flung into Dark Link, destroying him. He turned to his companions.

”That was ridiculously easy. Seems those Levels Of ViolencE did absolutely fucking NOTHING.”

He spoke too soon. A familiar light burst into existence where the dark counterpart was, and with a  _twist,_ time rewound to just before Dark Link stepped foot on the bridge. 

The party of three immediately noticed the change. “What!?”

The specter grinned, which Link didn’t even know he could do. “I bet you are wondering where I gained this power, right? Well...”

He extended his arm, which held a golden light in his hand. The light took the form of a four cornered star. 

“Frisk, you don’t even realize the power you hold. Or, held, now that I have it.”

”What do you mean?” She looked on, in horror. 

He crushed the star in his hand, the light taking a new form. It melded together into a golden triangle. “The Triforce Of Power, hidden within Determination Magic. Clever for whoever hid it.”

Link was clearly shocked, while the other two knew too little to understand.

”How did it separate from Ga-“ 

“FOOL! Do you think I know such things, or that I would tell you if I did?!” Dark Link said, with extreme agitation. “I tire of you three.” He raised his sword arm.

Link realized what he was about to do, but it was too late. “NO!-“ 

He brought his sword down, the bridge collapsing under the three. 


	8. The Plan I

They landed on a patch of the gold flowers that are so seemingly common after falling from a long distance in this god-forsaken cave.

While the other two were simply relieved they didn't die, Frisk was irritated.  _Severely._

"What's with these god damn flowers all the time? Is some  _being_ pulling some large joke on me?"

She turned the full force of her irritation and anger onto Link.

"Why didn't you tell us about that  _Triforce of Power,_ you punk!" 

Link was startled. Up until now, Frisk had seemed like a somewhat kind, calm woman. She certainly didn't seem capable of such rage. 

"I- I had no idea, and why didn't  _you_ tell me about this  _Determination Magic_..." He replied, starting to get mad himself.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!" 

The voice didn't belong to anyone in the three present. The flower Link  _thought_ he was just imagining on Frisk's shoulder was now upright, it's "Face" in full view.

"This is not the time to be arguing about shit that _does not matter!_ Whatever the nature of the Reset Star is, the problem is that Dark Link has stolen it, and is using it to wipe all monsters out." The flower had a stern voice and expression, yet there was still fear easily detected. 

Frisk let out a sigh, then over the course of a second, her expression morphed from one of irritation and anger to one of determination. "Sans, I'm making you teach me magic."

Sans himself was surprised. "Wha- why?"

"Because if we go up against Dark Link again, I'll need to be able to actually fight."

"That's fine and all, but what are we going to  _do_ about him?"

They all thought about it, then Sans came up with an idea. 

"What about Alphys's lab? We can bring an early warning to her, and with the magitech there, we can figure out  _something_ to get the Reset Star back." 

The rest silently agreed. They had no better ideas themselves. 

"I can't teleport there, most likely due to the magic interference Dark Link generated due to his showy display of that  _Triforce of Power._ "

"Well, that means I can learn magic as we go." 

"Shall we go then?" Link asked.

 


	9. The Plan II

They had been walking for quite a while now. Frisk and Sans had been discussing Soul Magic for a long time now. Link mostly tuned it out. Nothing he needed, not yet at least. They went silent a few minutes ago.

Frisk broke the silence. "So, uh, Link, we don't know what your life is like. You got, like, family? Friends? A girlfriend, or a boyfriend if you swing that way?"

The last term confused him. "What are those last two terms _?_ "

She shook her head. "Right, I forgot you come from some old fashioned dimension or something. What was term people used in medieval times? I think it was  _courting?"_

The question caught Link off guard, then he sighed.

"I'm an orphan, my friends don't remember me, and no. I don't have a "girlfriend", and I'm not homosexual. There, you have your answer." He replied, sharply.

Frisk took a few steps back. "Geez, I was just asking you a question." 

They kept walking for a few more minutes, before Frisk got curious about Link's life again.

"Is there anyone that catches your fancy?" Frisk asked.

Link stopped walking for a few seconds, his expression one conveying slight anger.

"I'd rather not talk about her, thank you very much."

Frisk decided it wasn't the best idea to keep pressing for more.

They came under a bridge. Sans guessed they were somewhere in Waterfall.

"Look!" The Flower on Frisk's shoulder gasped.

There were two people on the bridge.

One of them was Dark Link.


	10. The Plan III

"How the hell did he beat us here?" Link drew his bow, readying a light arrow.

Frisk grabbed his shoulder. "Not yet." 

"He's right there! We have to do something!"

”If we go after him  _now,_ without any sort of plan to remove the reset star, we’ll lose.” 

Link sighed. “You’re right.” He lowered his bow, and shook his head. “What do we even do?”

Frisk clenched her fist. “I got an idea. We need to press on to Hotland, first.”

"Hotland?"

"A scorching... well... I wouldn't say  _desert,_ but an area burning with lava. The Scientist Alphys lives there. Normally, she's hostile to humans, but seeing what's going on, she may be able to help us out, and even pinpoint what our plan should be."

"Well, we don't have any time to waste then. Let's go!"

* * *

 

A knock.

Alphys knew who it was behind the door that sounded with the knock, and knew that they were her best chance if surviving, even if the one she secretly loved was being killed on the screens right in front of her. Yet, a small part of her wanted to kill them.

_Kill or be Killed. That is the rule of UnderFell._

She gathered her will, and resisted the urge, and after a few minutes, it dissipated, leaving behind a message:

_So the Hero of Time's presence truly is causing this timeline to malfunction. The prophecies are upon us then, and... my chance will arrive soon._

She would ponder this revelation, but now wasn't the time for that.

As she was expecting, Sans, the Female Human, and the Mysterious Male with pointy ears and medieval gear entered the room.

The Female and Sans seemed to exchange glances, as if they were confirming permission to share a great secret.

"Alphys. We need to talk to you about controlling time."

* * *

Golden light poured in from the glass. Though the look of the underground was red, black and edgy, the hall... it remained a tranquil place. A beacon of light within a mountain of darkness.

It truly never changed, not even with the presence of an outsider. 

Link couldn't help but feel mournful. The peaceful look of a cherished, almost holy hall, reminded him of the Temple of Time... and what he has lost. 

His reminisce was broken by Sans, who abruptly teleported him here from Alphys's lab, then teleported back, explaining that he needed Link to make sure Dark Link didn't cross this hall. It appeared he and Frisk had done what they were attempting to do. 

"It was no use."

"What?"

"The Reset Star can only be stolen back by... the same way it was taken. Magic. And the only one of us with the potential to be strong enough in soul magic is Frisk, but there has never been any record of a human awakening to their soul magic in such quick time."

"So what, do we give up? No! I refuse to let that jackass copy of me take control of your reality!" He pulled his sword from it's sheath, the golden dust in the blade almost glowing with the light of the room. "Even if I have to carve that star out of him, I refuse to let him win!" 

Sans genuinely smiled for the first time. It wasn't his creepy grin he usually kept on his face formally, but a soft, almost human looking, smile. It did look unnatural on his skeletal appearance, but his appreciation was definitely conveyed. "Thank you." His red eye glowed, and he readied his magic. "Let's kill this motherfucker.  _Permanently._ " 

 

 

 


	11. Awakening I

Dark Link stepped into the hall. 

As he approached, he became instantly aware of the "Light" version of himself's presence. As he stepped forward,  _he_ stepped out from behind a pillar.

"So, you somehow are in  _this_ timeline despite the fact that Ganondorf never came to power. I made sure of that. So how are you here?"

"All I need to tell you, fool, is that you should beware the _Other_ Shadows. You will soon cross paths with a Master, an Engineer, a Heir, a Fool, a Dragon, and the host of a God, all because of them." He drew his blade.

"That, of course, is assuming you live."

Link drew his own blade. 

"I hoped to get some answers of you... but I'm more confused then before. Very well, we shall not delay. Sans! Now!"

Dark Link felt the pull of Blue Gravity/Telekinesis Magic forcing him down, and was impaled by bones, until he felt the swift movement of sharp blade cutting through his neck, and then he felt no more.

\-------------------------------- 

**LOOP ITERATION #2**

"As expected, you used the power you  _ **stole.**_ "

This time, Dark knew what was coming, and was able to move back before the Blue Magic kicked in, and was able to successfully dodge Link's beheading.

What he did not expect, however, was the firing of two light arrows, severely weakening him, then being stabbed in the back.

\--------------------------------

**LOOP ITERATION #3**

"You think we didn't prepare for the possibility that you'd go back? You've got another thing coming."

This time, Dark managed to successfully dodge the bone trap, the beheading, and the light arrows, but he did not manage to dodge being stabbed in the back, to which Link responded with a strike to Dark's sword arm, disabling any attempts Dark might take to strike back. They then simply offed him.

\-------------------------------

**LOOP ITERATION #4**

There was no dialogue or quips from Link this time, which caught Dark off guard, allowing him to easily fall for the bone trap a second time.

\------------------------------

**LOOP ITERATION #5**

Expecting Link to either speak or not speak, Dark was easily able to dodge both the bone trap, and being stabbed in the back, which he realized was Sans using a summoned bone. Now having thwarted their set plans, Dark attacked Link, to which he simply blocked with the Mirror Shield. Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster, which fired at his back, dealing some damage to him. 

Link sheathed his sword and hung his shield on his back, reaching into his sachel. 

He pulled out a Mask. 

Dark Link's eyes widened when he saw the mask. An part of him  _knew_ what that mask was, with it's white eyes, war paint, and it's similar hairstyle and face to Link's.

He pulled out his bow, shooting the mask out of Link's hand.

\-----------------------------

Frisk had been watching from behind a pillar in the room the entire time. 

The mask that Dark shot out of Link's hand flung out all the way next to her. 

She looked at it. Something about the mask entranced her. She couldn't figure out why.

Her vision darkened as the trance went deeper and deeper.


End file.
